Field of the Disclosure
Exemplary embodiments of the disclosure relate to a method and a system for a game.
Discussion of the Background
A conventional game (e.g., fishing game) may provide simulated experiences similar to corresponding real-life experiences (e.g., catching a fish while fishing). In some cases, conventional methods for executing the game may act as an entry barrier for users unfamiliar with the game. In contrast, if the conventional method for executing the game is too simple, users might lose interest in the game easily.
Accordingly, there is a need for providing a game that can enhance user experience and that can be played by users unfamiliar with a specific technique associated with the game.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosed subject matter and therefore may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.